


Mix match of brains and love

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe where Robert, Marco and  Benedikt are still footballers but their boyfriends are college students and all share a dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix match of brains and love

Robert pulled up his hood of the hoody he's wearing in fear some fans would recognise him and ruin the surprise he's planned for his boyfriend. Erik's class should finish any moment now and Robert has only just found them room.

Robert had planned to visit has college student boyfriend and take him back to the dorm and fuck him. It had been such a long time since they have done anything with Erik being away at college and Robert being busy with football.

Erik shoved all his books into his bag and jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he whipped his head around quickly then breathed a sigh of relief once he saw his boyfriend waiting next to the door.

"Hi Erik" Robert smiled "Surprise"  

"Robert, you came" Erik smiled from ear to ear in surprise.

Robert nodded "so how about you take me to your dorm and we catch up?"

Erik smirked because of course he knew what that meant "This way"

Erik took Robert by the hand and pulled him out of the college complex and into the direction of the little dorms that were just at the side of the building. Erik took out his key and unlocked the door.

"Just say here for a sec" Erik said as he entered the room "Mario? Julian?" Erik called out his room-mates and thank god they are not here. Erik poked his head back around the door "Come in"

Robert smiled as he walked inside of the room, the room is surprisingly tidy for someone like Erik who couldn't keep his own bedroom tidy at home. "Clean place you've got in here Erik"  

Erik chuckled "Mario is a bit of a neat-freak"  

"Mario as in Marco's Mario?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah him" Erik slammed his book back onto the floor and pulled Robert by the arm "But can you not talk about him when you are about to make love to me?"

Erik gripped his fingers into Robert's strong bicep and pulled him into his bedroom. Robert chuckled as he took in the surroundings of the bedroom. This is more like the Erik he knows. The room is a mess of dirty clothing on the floor, a stack of papers and various books. Erik blushed and let out a giggle as he kicked a pair of used boxer shorts under the bed.

"Come and get me Robert" Erik winked. Robert stalked towards his boyfriend and pulled the yellow hoody up over Erik's head. The younger man kicked off his trainers as Robert backed him up into the bed.

Erik's bed isn't made but Robert shoves him onto it away. Pressing their mouths together in a rough, open kiss. The kiss full of teeth and tongue the passion building up from the last couple of months evident in the kiss.

Erik broke the kiss and pulled Robert's shirt up over his head, revealing his amazing abs. If Erik had to pin-point his favourite think about Robert it's defiantly his abs. Erik soothed his hands down the muscle but Robert quickly slapped his hands away and pulled off Erik's shirt.

"Do you have lube?" Robert said, breaking away from Erik a moment to ask the question. Erik sighed and shook his head "Go into Mario's room and take some from his draw, he doesn't mind"

Robert had just got to the door when Erik spoke again "Be naked when you get back, I will be" Robert groaned, since when had Erik been this sexy?

Robert entered Mario's room and took note of what Erik had said earlier about him being a neat-freak. The place is immaculate, apart from a maths book on his bed. Robert rummaged through the mess of dildos and condoms until he found the tube he was looking for an exited quickly.

Robert took what Erik into mind and kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the pairs at the door and dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor and picked them up as he walked back into Erik's bedroom and dropped them onto the floor.

Robert didn't think he had seen a sexier sight in his whole life. Erik had now made the bed and laid with his back against the pillows, slowly stroking his rock-hard cock. Robert moaned from the sight alone.

"What you waiting for Robert?" Erik licked his lips "Come and get me" oh and Robert did he bounded forward quicker than he ever had in his life. Placed a quick, messy peck onto Erik's lips and only then did he settle between's his wide spread legs.

"Are you sure Mario won't mind?" Robert asked as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his digits and tossed the bottle onto the floor along with the mess of Erik's room.

Erik groaned "No, he won't mind now let's not talk about Mario and get on with this"

 Robert placed a hard slap on the pale ass cheek drawing a surprised groan from Erik. Robert dragged his fingers up to Erik’s thigh and trailing up his leg stopping as he reached his hole and pushed in the first digit to the knuckle, Erik left out a soft “Ahh” as Robert twist and turned the finger around then start to thrust into him slow at first the gaining speed and power until the first finger just wasn’t enough anymore. Robert pulled out the first finger only to slam in accompanied by a second digit and picking up from where he left and fucked him with it. Eventually Robert had worked his way up to four fingers and pounded into him with them over and over until Erik literally begged him to stop. Robert would have carried on for much longer to be tease but his own throbbing cock reminded him just how badly he needed Erik in turn and let his fingers slide out of the now lose pucker.

Robert nudged the head of his cock against Erik's hole and slowly started to slide into him. The both of them let out a groan of pleasure, it had been so long since they had felt each other like this. Even though it had been quite some time since Erik last had a cock up here, his body accepted Robert easily and he slowly slipped into the hilt. Robert stalled for a few moments, he considered himself to be a nice boyfriend and didn't want to damage Erik. Once Erik gave the nod, Robert pulled the whole way out, only to slam back inside of him with one swift thrust.

Robert settled into a hard, deep pace. The pole thrust in deeper with every move as he started a search for Erik's prostate. Erik loved every second of this, he moaned like whore, his body thrashed back against the pillows and he lifted his hips to meet all of Robert's thrusts.

Robert knew he had found what he was looking for when Erik let out a low groan of pleasure. Robert smirked and picked up Erik's cock, making sure he hit his prostate with every thrust as well as stroking him. Erik thrashed and writhed as his orgasm drew closer, it only took one hard slam onto his prostate and few jerks from Robert's talented hand and he's coming. Erik screamed out Robert's name as he came. His load splattering over his own chest.

Robert held Erik's hips more tightly and thrust into him with all his might as he rode Erik through the waves of his orgasm. Robert himself is close now, Erik had clenched down around him during his orgasm which only made things worse, no better. All of Robert's body shook as he came, spurting load after load inside of Erik and painting his inner walls with his milky white seed.

Robert drew his softening cock out of Erik and laid down in the bed sheets, taking his younger lover into his arms. Peppering kisses along the sweaty skin.

Robert was about to say something when he heard a voice call out "Erik? are you home?"   


End file.
